A memory of Love
by Artic-Fox 14
Summary: Susan reflects on the day she realized the love of her life was not Gil since he had chosen another. She remembers the day the one she thought she loved took and Afternoon Nap with her little brother


Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Test nor do I own the picture this is based off of (The cover picture)

Artic-Fox 14: My friend who has a deviantart account (SPNfangurl) and she found a picture called _Afternoon Nap_ drawn by ~punkrocker180. I got an idea based off of the picture and wrote this. Also for anyone wondering about my Naruto story I can't post it this site won't let me so I am very sorry to those who submitted characters. Also for my WWEglee story it is a work in progress and I am really annoyed at CM Punk right now so I am putting that on a back burner in my life sorry I am trying to get a job doing what I love which is working with kids.

Susan's Point of View

Have you ever loved someone you knew would never love you back and yet you still loved them? Because if so you know how I am feeling knowing the one I love will never love me. My name is Susan Test I used to have red hair now it is grey and I have blue eyes and am a genius along with my twin sister Mary Test. The subject of my love was the boy next door Gil he was so dreamy with golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Anyway back to my point Gil never fell in love with me instead he fell for someone else who still to this day owns his heart. I glance over at my husband Eugene or as he used to be known as Bling-Bling Boy. We had married when we were twenty-six and had one child a daughter named Avalon but she preferred to be called Ava. Anyway back to the main point I married Eugene not out of love but out of despair at knowing the one man I truly love loved another that other person being my little brother. It started when he was eleven and Gil was fourteen. My sister Mary and I were thirteen at the time when Gil and Johnny fell in love. I still remember that day very well because it replays over and over again in my mind.

_Flashback_

_ Mary and I were up in the lab trying to spy on Gil but he wasn't at home like he usually was. We knew school was out and we had come right up here when we had gotten home and I wanted a snack so I told Mary I would get us something to eat and drink while we waited for Gil. I entered the living room and found Gil and Johnny asleep on the couch together and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I quickly ran into the kitchen got something to eat and ran back upstairs tears gathering in my eyes. As soon as I reached the lab door I sunk down to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest and cried over my lost love. I knew I had to tell Mary but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to cry forever and drown in my sorrow. I cried for probably ten minutes before drying my eyes and entering the lab still holding onto the snacks I had brought up from the kitchen. Mary looked at me when I entered and I was about to tell her but I couldn't bring myself to do it instead I told her that I had forgotten to grab another water bottle and she said she would get it. I waited and when she came back she looked so heartbroken and she too was crying like I had._

_ "I saw Gil and Johnny together!" Mary wailed and I nodded sympathetically_

_ Mary and I called for Johnny and told him what we had seen and he apologized but said Gil had asked him out and he had excepted after being asked for weeks and he begged us not to tell Mom and Dad which we said we wouldn't. Mary and I still tried to get Gil to fall in love with us but it never worked_

_End Flashback_

I was so deep into my memories of that day I wasn't aware of my daughter entering the room followed by Mary. Mary did not marry claiming she was married to science and she had won a Nobel Peace Prize for something I can't remember what for though after all these years but she did adopt a little boy from China named Jake. After Jake graduated and left the house Mary became a cat lady but not with regular cats with robot cats that she made herself. Johnny and Gil had married once same sex marriage was legal and had four children through surrogacy. They had three boys and one daughter the boys all having the darker blonde hair of Gil but the little girl had Johnny's paler blonde hair with the red tips. The eldest was Garrett, the second eldest was Jordan, the third child was Geoffrey, and the youngest was Jamie. Mary and I spent her visit talking about random things in our life that had no meaning. After Mary left I once again glanced at Eugene who was sitting beside me again having left my side when Mary arrived and maybe I had lied earlier when I said I did not marry him out of love. After so many years of being together I think I have fallen in love with my husband. Our marriage may have been based on my desperation but now is built out of love. When Ava had been born she had really brought me out of my despair and realized how much I kind of liked Eugene since he gave me this beautiful daughter who had such pretty auburn colored hair and bright blue eyes. So maybe at one point Gil was my true love but now I know it is Eugene.

"Eugene?" I questioned my husband making him look at me

"Yes my sweet, sweet Susan?" He asked

"I love you." I said my words filled with love and I meant it this time

"I love you too." He said his eyes full of love as he looked at me

Who knew Love felt so nice I should have really loved him years ago and it's all thanks to Johnny for taking _Afternoon Nap_ with Gil.

**THE END!**


End file.
